1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to improvement of a pair of rotational peeling pliers, and especially to improvement of a pair of rotational peeling pliers of which the distance between a cutting knife and wire recesses can be adjusted to suit wires of various sizes, so that peeling of the wire pliers can be more perfect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, it is depicted therein a pair of conventional peeling pliers with a left half part 1 and a right half part 2 of the pliers having long handles. The left and right half parts 1, 2 of the pliers have therebetween a pivot 3 with the handles 4, 5 behind it and clamping arms 6, 7 in front of it. The corresponding sharp edges of the clamping arms 6, 7 facing to each other are provided thereon with corresponding semi-circle recesses 8 for peeling and cutting sections 9.
The clamping arms 6, 7 form circles from the mutual opposite semi-circle recesses 8, while the cutting sections 9 are parallel to these circles in a line. When a wire is placed in the recesses 8 on one of the clamping arms 6, 7, and the handles 4, 5 are pressed to get close, the outer insulation layer of the wire can be cut in by the recesses 8 of the clamping arms 6, 7, then the peeling pliers are pulled axially, the insulation layer of the wire can thus be peeled and the inner core of the wire can thus be revealed.
Although the stated peeling pliers can get the basic function of peeling the insulation layer of an electric wire, the peeling pliers must be provided on the clamping arms 6, 7 thereof with recesses 8 of various sizes to suit wires of various specifications and coarseness. In this way, the clamping arms 6, 7 will be overly long, thereby, length of the handles 4, 5 must be longer than those of the clamping arms 6, 7 to get the object of saving operating force, these render the whole pliers to be overly long, and overly bulky and unfavorable to operation and storage.
Therefore, before the present invention, the inventor of the present invention had developed a pair of rotational peeling pliers with an upper half part 10 and a lower half part 20 (as shown in FIG. 2). The middle sections of the upper and the lower half parts 10, 20 are connected with each other, and form an upper clamping arm 11 and a lower clamping arm 21 on the front section of the pliers as well as an upper handle 12 and a lower handle 22 on the rear section of the pliers. The upper and the lower handles 12, 22 are mounted therebetween an elastic member 13 to maintain the normal close state of the upper and the lower clamping arms 11, 21.
One of the upper and lower clamping arms 11, 21 is provided with a knife 14, while the other is provided with xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d shaped recesses 23. When the upper and lower clamping arms 11, 21 get close to each other, distance between the knife 14 and the recesses 23 is controlled by an adjustment member 24, (as shown in FIG. 3, 4).
When one of the recesses 23 is given an electric wire to lie therein, and the upper and lower clamping arms 11, 21 are pressed to get close to each other, the knife 14 cuts into the outer insulation layer of the wire to make peeling of the outer insulation layer easy by rotational cutting of the peeling pliers, and to suit wires of various specifications and coarseness.
The above stated structure has been highly appraised in the art. According to investigation of the inventor who is the same inventor as that of the present invention, if the distance between the knife 14 and the recesses 23 is too large by control of the adjustment member 24, as is shown in FIG. 4, a quite large gap will be obtained between the upper and lower clamping arms 11, 21, and a user may have the pliers carried therewith wrangled by hooking some thing, this may create inconvenience.
Thereby, the inventor of the present invention further developed a pair of rotational peeling pliers, in order to get rid of such inconvenience, so that peeling of the wire pliers can be more perfect.
In particular, the rotational peeling pliers of the present invention is comprised mainly of an upper half part, a lower half part and an adjustment member, wherein, the middle sections of the upper and the lower half parts are connected with each other to form an upper and a lower clamping arm on the front section of the pliers as well as an upper and a lower handle on the rear section of the pliers. The upper clamping arm is provided with a knife, the lower clamping arm is provided with wire recesses. When one of the recesses is given an electric wire to lie therein, and the upper and lower clamping arms are pressed to get close to each other, the knife cuts into the outer insulation layer of the wire to peel the outer insulation layer. The present invention is characterized by: the upper clamping arm is provided with a receiving groove which is further provided on the upper portion thereof with a positioning groove. The adjustment member includes a fixing seat, the above mentioned knife and an adjustment portion, wherein, the fixing seat is inserted in the receiving groove with the bottom thereof fixedly clamping the knife. The blade of the knife is revealed at the lower edge of the upper clamping arm, a rod is extended from the fixing seat to the positioning groove. The adjustment portion is provided above the positioning groove, the bottom thereof is provided with a connecting slot to connect with the rod by means of threads. When in rotating the adjustment portion, the rod of the fixing seat can be moved up and down in the connecting slot to adjust the distance between the knife and the wire recesses. In this way, the peeling pliers can suit wires of various sizes, and can protect the hands of a user from damage.
Additionally, when the present invention adjusts in pursuance of coarseness of the wires, it adjusts directly the distance between the knife and the wire recesses. There will be no gap generated between the upper and lower clamping arms, so that the present invention will not have inconvenience such as being wrangled by hooking something, thereby, peeling of the wire pliers can be more perfect.